


【TimDami】生長痛

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, his bones hurts like hell, when Damian started to grow taller
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當Tim聽到Damian在房間中發生悶哼時，他選擇進去看看到底發生甚麼事。When Tim heard Damian made some weird noise in his room, he thought Damian was hurt. Thus, he decided to walk inside.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 23





	【TimDami】生長痛

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 設定：Tim 18歲，Damian 14歲。沒交往設定。
> 
> ＊ 標題已經表達一切。（喂
> 
> ＊ 感覺最近寫太多JayTim，這個月努力寫寫其他的！希望這個月來得及寫DamiTim的PWP <<< 想寫很久了

當Tim Drake在蝙蝠洞中準備回到自己的房間時，偌大的韋恩莊園早就已經漆黑一片，就如同沒有人存在一樣。技術上來說這也不是完全的錯誤，畢竟現在莊園裡面確實只有他、Alfred Pennyworth，還有Damian Wayne。在Tim走過Damian的房間時，他意外地聽到房間裡傳來一些奇怪的聲音。

一般情況下，Tim會盡量減少和Damian接觸，畢竟那小子對他總是帶刺似，老向他擺出不太滿意的姿態。雖然隨著男孩逐漸長大，他們的關係也緩和許多，只是一些習慣暫時還甩不掉。不過這不代表Tim在聽到Damian似乎在強忍痛楚的時候，還可以視若無睹地離開。

「Damian？」Tim推開了Damian那沒有關上的房門，看到男孩躺在床上，整個人蜷縮在被窩之中。沒有得到回應的同時，Tim也沒有聽到反對的聲音，於是他徑自決定走到Damian的身邊。當少年低頭的時候，他可以看到小蜜色的男生一臉痛苦地把腦袋埋在枕頭裡，散落在他身上的月色照出他有些蒼白的皮膚，臉上似乎還有幾顆細碎的汗珠。

不過在Damian意識到身旁站著一個人的時候，那雙翠綠色的眼眸馬上警戒地看向床邊的人。當他看清是誰的時候，身體似乎放鬆下來。Tim從沒有把漂亮和Damian拉上關係，可是此刻他將兩者放在一起了。「Drake，你不知道闖進別人的房間並不禮貌嗎？」得到這個回應的Tim不禁挑了下眉頭，這不代表他對於男生的反應有所驚訝，他早就習慣了。Tim只是對於對方語氣中包含的痛楚感到一絲詫異，於是他把腦海中想到那十種回懟Damian的說話收回來，反而蹲在床邊，讓自己可以和男生平視。

雖然Damian已經14歲，可是他的臉上意外地還沒有蛻去嬰兒肥，一個曾經殺人不眨眼，還帶著嬰兒肥的惡魔小崽子。想到這點，Tim不禁起了戲弄Damian的心，他伸出食指指頭，毫不猶豫地戳在還帶著肉感的臉蛋上。Damian皺著眉頭，瞇起翠綠色的雙眼盯著眼前的少年，命令道︰「拿開。」話是這樣說，但Damian既沒有閃躲，也沒有反抗。就在這個時候，Tim知道不是發生了甚麼事情讓他無法動彈，就是他根本不在意自己的觸碰。

「受傷了嗎？」Tim一邊戳Damian的臉一邊問，後者否認了。「生病了？」Damian繼續搖頭否認，Tim不太滿足於戳男生的臉蛋，有些放肆地用大姆指和食指輕捏著肉肉的臉龐，絲毫不把對方殺人的眼神放在眼內。「骨頭痛？」這時候Damian只是咬著下唇，沒有搖頭也沒有說話。Tim知道他猜對了，而且少年也大概猜出來Damian是甚麼原因感到痛楚。

「這是生長痛。」Tim向Damian解釋，男生的眉頭鎖得更深，似乎不太理解對方所說的話。「當你長高的時候，你的骨骼迅速拉展，可能是周圍的肌肉不一定能完全趕上進度，導致產生牽拉的痛感。」那雙翠綠仍然在凝視著他，不過Tim知道男生只是在思考他話中的意思。「Hmm, good luck for you.」Tim決定這是他離開的時候，他站了起來準備讓男生可以好好休息。

不過Damian的聲音喊住了他︰「Drake。」聲音蘊藏著猶豫的不穩，但已經足已讓Tim停下腳步。他轉過身，看向仍舊躺在床上的男生，小心地挪動自己的位置，讓偌大的床上留出可以讓Tim躺下的空間。無需多言，Tim知道男生所暗示的是甚麼，他可以讓Damian開口跟他說，可是他現在不在那個心思上去欺負男孩。Tim走到床上，小心地把男生擁在懷裡。

感受到舒適的熱度讓Damian馬上捲縮在Tim懷裡，後者覺得自己就像是抱住一頭大形的黑貓，一手下意識搭在男生黑色的髮絲上。Damian窩在Tim的胸膛上，閉上眼睛聆聽對方平穩的心跳聲，被抱著的感覺實在太好， 已經疼了好幾天的Damian很快就感到睡意來襲。

「我會長得比你高，Drake。」聽到他孩子氣的話時，Tim差點失笑出來，但他忍住了。「OK，我很期待。」Tim的手梳理著Damian的頭髮，耳邊很快便傳來安穩的呼吸聲。抱著曾經一直對自己惡意相向的男生很奇怪，抱著對老擺出高姿態面對自己的養弟很奇怪，而最奇怪的是，Tim竟然開始覺得懷中的Damian很可愛。他低著頭把鼻子埋在Damian的髮絲間，不著跡地留下一吻。

「晚安，Damian。」


End file.
